No Strings
by KrystalKayne
Summary: A bitter end to a relationship leads to Beth rebounding with an unlikely man; with conflicted feelings she tries to end whatever it is she has with him only for him to go out of his way for it to continue. Physical love doesn't always end well.


A small smirk flicked up onto the corners of my lips as I kept my eyes glued to the television screen backstage – watching Chris continually play mind games with my ex was more amusing that it should've been. I couldn't help but allowed a sinister cackle to pass my lips.

"Bastard had it coming," I murmured bitterly to myself.

Brushing the tips of my fingers back through my newly styled hair, I spun around on my heels and head off towards the locker rooms in search of Natalya, or even the Bellas. Either would do really, both shared my hatred for Punk and Kelly. Taking a deep breath inward to calm the anger that had started to boil within me, I made sure my intentions didn't change because after what Punk had done to me, he deserved more than a slap in the face and heading towards the curtain on my way to the locker rooms probably wasn't the smartest idea I'd had, after all – Punk had just finished a segment. Mentally kicking myself at my decision, I merely adjusted my outfit and kept my head down in hopes I'd be able to scoot passed before he returned, but my hopes were soon shattered.

"Heyyyyy Beth"

His voice caused chills to run up my spine. I loathed him with every inch of my being; he knew that – everyone did. Yet he still made it his own personal vendetta to get under my skin, he seemed to get off on it.

"Bite me, Punk" I snarled harshly in response.

I didn't even want to give him the light of day, in fact – he could get hit by a bus or run over by a train and die for all I cared. At least I'd get some amusement from it.

"Awh, Beth! Don't be like that" He muttered snarkily.

I'd always hated how he did that, his whole attitude just irked me in all the wrong ways.

"Seriously, back off" I growled, turning to face the superstar.

The mere look of him made me want to hurl; and if I did, I hoped it was in his direction. Narrowing my eyes at the superstar as I shook my head slowly from side to side; I honestly couldn't believe the nerve of the guy. He knew how much I loathed him, and his new squeeze yet purposely found the time to rub it all in my face.

Fingers crossed she didn't turn up any time soon because if she did, I'd probably throttle the girl.

Just as I was about to dish out the most vile of insults that came to mind, the very man who'd just been ridiculing Punk a few moments prior sauntered up behind me, resting his forearm against my shoulder.

"Don't you have better things to do like get gonorrhoea and genital herpes from the life-sized Barbie you've been screwing as of late?" Chris murmured with a wry smile forming on his lips as his arm slipped around my waist.

I wasn't exactly sure what was happening at this point but I just went a long with it; so in return, I wrapped my arm around Chris' waist. Pursing my lips to the side slightly as I tilted my head, I watched on as the pair bantered continuously back and forth, Chris each time one-upping the so called "straight edge" superstar. Snickering on occasion, my attention was suddenly caught by another blonde; my crosshairs zoning in as Kelly scampered up to Punk's side and attempted to defend him.

"Leave him alone Chris! You have no right to speak to him like that!" Kelly's voice whined on. I wanted to shoot myself just at the sound.

My grip around Chris' waist tightened a little as anger began to brew within my body, my nails digging in against his skin which I could tell slightly pained the Canadian as he flinched a little. Attempting to release, I shifted my hand and slipped it into his back pocket – hopefully I wouldn't cause any 'damage' there.

"You my dear walking STD should be banned from breeding. It'd be an insult to humanity" Chris snickered, another wry grin forming.

Trying to suppress my laughter at that, I turned and buried myself into Chris' upper arm; only to have to listen to the whiney princess that was Kelly Kelly.

"I don't see why you're laughing Beth, after all; you believed Punk cared for all those months"

My head shot up as the blonde continued to speak. I clenched my jaw tightly before marching forwards and lunged at the much smaller Diva. At that point I really didn't care who or what was watching, whether it be higher management or just the tech staff; I pinned her down and held her throat, staring icily into her eyes before I sent the palm of my hand sharply across her face only to be pulled back before I could get in another shot. Struggling against the grip, I was dragged down the hall and around the corner as Punk tended to his 'girl'. They both really made me sick. Still kicking and screaming, I tried to turn and find who had held me back.

But it didn't really take too long to figure out.

Their hands slowly ran to the front of my hips and applied slight pressure, holding me plush against the front of their body – it was Chris. Taking in a few deep, rushed breaths, my breathing slowly began to calm as I rested the back of my head against his shoulder. Sighing quietly to myself, Chris nuzzled his face lightly in against the side of my neck, his lips pressing tenderly to my skin.

"You needa stop letting them get to you so much, dollface"

"I know, but when they rub it in so often, and flaunt it all right in front of my face, I can't help but get angry" The malice in my words grew as I continued to speak; anger boiling from within just from thinking about it all.

Chris' arms wrapped firmly around me from behind, slowly rocking me from side to side in attempts to calm me down.

No one knew about us and what had accumulated over the past few weeks since everything had happened. Chris had found me attempting to drink away my sorrows, something that had failed miserably considering I hadn't touched a single drop. Instead, he took me somewhere quiet, and peaceful and just let me talk, which inevitably resulted with me in tears crying on his shoulder; which he didn't really seemed to mind. Since then, things had just.. progressed ..in heavy secrecy.

After a while of just standing there, I seemingly felt a little better; sighing in an almost sense of relief, I turned within Chris' grip and rested against his torso; my arms wrapping loosely around his body. Things seemed different with him. I'm not sure why; they just... were. He let me be me, it was something no one had really done, which had resulted in messy break-ups, including those in their harshest form. How we'd managed to keep it quiet for so long I had no idea, I just hoped it stayed that way for a little bit longer. I'd had enough of the drama and the bullshit that had been created backstage lately due to the riff in the locker room; the blame of which being dumped on me. How it was my fault I had no idea; I wasn't the one sleeping around on my partner. Shaking my head at the thought, I lifted my head, inhaling rather deeply before attaching my lips to Chris'. We hadn't been able to share a moment alone together for a while – but each time we were able to be alone; I made the most of it.

The lip lock didn't last for very long, both of us retreating in fear of being caught. I'm pretty sure neither of us were really prepared to be found out just yet, and I know for a fact I'd rather have us announce ourselves as a couple instead of it being spread through the locker rooms like typical gossip did now days, and knowing my luck, we'd probably be found out before we had the chance to even say anything.

There was really only one problem with everything that was going on between Chris and I. I didn't really want a relationship, not with him, not with anyone. I wasn't ready.

The night I'd spent with him was merely on the rebound and he seemed to have taken it further than I thought he would; but I didn't have the heart to tell him to back off. Chewing on the inside of my lower lip; I exhaled a rather heavy sigh as I snuggled into the Canadian's chest, letting his heartbeat calm the thoughts racing through my mind.

As much as I enjoyed his company, I didn't want it.

I wasn't entirely sure how much longer I'd be able to cope with such a lie when I knew in my heart that what we seemed to have wasn't even real. At least it wasn't for me; I wasn't normally the type to go along with things, or string people along either so I obviously wasn't helping my own situation by doing so. My silence must've concerned Chris because after what felt like forever he tilted my head back with the tip of his finger, his baby blue eyes locking with my own as his eyebrow rose.

"You okay?" He questioned, tilting his own head to the side.

His question had caught me off guard so for a while I just stared at him like a stunned mullet, unsure of how to answer or even what to say. Inhaling a deep breath and holding it in briefly, I decided that I just had to tell him; I couldn't string him a long, it just wasn't who I am; and Chris was an incredible man, I couldn't do that too him. I'd rather him hurt a little now than a whole lot more if things got "serious".

"We can't do this anymore"

"What do you mean?"

"Us. We can do whatever it is we're doing anymore, it's not fair"

"Not fair?"

"Yes! Because.. Because I don't have the feelings you have for me, for you."

For some reason, those last words even broke my own heart. I wanted to feel the same way so badly, he was what I really needed in my life but I just didn't develop anything whatsoever. He was perfect in every way but my heart seemed to think otherwise. I hadn't managed to look Chris in the face when I'd said most of what I had, and now I was even more afraid to look up. If he was upset, I didn't want to see or know because I'd know it was my fault. Then again, I'd been told numerous times throughout my life that everything was always my fault. I'd had such bad luck with relationships I was surprised that I even knew what love was anymore, everything that had ever happened had made me afraid to open up and love again. I didn't want to risk being hurt again because I'd just had enough of it all.

It'd seemed like we'd been standing there in silence for hours. Neither of us had spoken or even moved, not even a mere millimetre. I wanted to leave so badly, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so.

"I understand.." Chris murmured, his voice quiet and sullen.

I took a moment to analyze his voice before I looked up, my breath caught in my throat as I lifted my gaze and started panning upwards only to find that Chris had disappeared. Who could blame him? I'd let him believe I loved him without even saying it. Shaking my head to myself, I wandered slowly off down the hall, hopefully in the opposite direction to what Chris had. The worst possible thing that could happen now is running into him.

I just seemed to wander for a while. I'm not entirely sure how long I'd been doing it for, but it'd definitely been a while. I was starting to get funny stares from some of the backstage staff and technical workers so I must've gone past them a few more times than I thought. Palming my face briefly, I headed for the locker rooms and grabbed my bags ready to leave. The hotel was really my only option of exile so that's where I headed. I purposely drove the longest way possible just to gather my thoughts, it always seemed to help; especially in country back roads. Finally arriving at the hotel, I headed straight up to my room; keeping my head down the whole time. I didn't want to have to deal with anyone right now because I'd probably just burst into tears. I must've been more upset than I thought cause when I tried to get the key into the lock of my door my hand began to shake uncontrollably. Having to use my other hand to stabilize the key, I took a deep breath and after a few more shaky attempts I managed to finally get inside.

A small wave of relief ran through my body, now I could relax and drown my sorrows in a tub of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. Putting my bags just inside, I flicked on the light to find it on a dim setting, which was odd. Arching my eyebrow slightly and turned towards the dining and kitchen area of the room to find candles lit up on the table which had been set up in a romantic manner which just made me all the more confused. Cautiously stepping towards the table, I kept my eyes open for any form of movement. Who on earth had do this? It's not like I was really romantically linked with anyone – after all, Chris was a sort of rebound and I'd told him it was more or less over earlier. Surely, who ever had done this was in the wrong room.

"Hello?" I called out, hopeful for a response and I got one, but not the kind I'd expected.

Someone's arms wrapped around my waist firmly, pulling me back plush against their torso. I wanted to scream, my mouth opened but no sound left them. I found myself in a state of pure shock. I didn't know what was happening nor what to expect. Swallowing the lump in my throat, someone pulled my hair back away from my neck and tenderly pressed their lips against my skin. It was at that point I began to struggle to get free. It didn't work though. The grip was tight enough to equalize whatever strength I had. Biting down against my lower lip harshly, I shut my eyes, shuddering slightly as the person's lips trailed up to my jaw, turning me to do so. Opening my eyes slowly, I found myself in the grip of the very Canadian that I'd dumped – in a way; a few hours earlier.

"Chris, what the hell are you doing!?" I exclaimed, shoving him away. This was the last thing I was expecting to happen tonight.

I couldn't quite understand the situation. How on earth did he get into my room!? I started to panic a little. If he could get in here so easily, anyone could. Biting down against my lower lip I glanced around to see if I could notice anything different; but apart from the candle-lit table, everything seemed to be in the same place I'd left it earlier that morning. Turning my attention back to Chris who was yet to answer my question, I stepped forward and sent my hand sharply across his face.

"Answer me damn it" I yelled.

Chris stared at me rather stunned as a red mark began to appear in the shape of my hand on the left side of his face. He can't seriously have thought I would react any differently. I'd more or less told him I wanted nothing to do with him; since when was that an invitation to my room? He still didn't answer me though and it annoyed me greatly.

"I swear to God, Chris" I growled, lifting my hand from my side, attempting to slap him again, only to have him catch me by the wrist; so I again attempted with my left hand only to have him catch it. I scowled in response and he just stared.

Men were so damn confusing.

We just stood there at a deadlock, neither of us dropping our gazes. It was almost as if we were seeing who would falter first. Inhaling deeply, I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes; Chris almost mimicking my own actions before he stepped forwards, slowly at first but the last couple were fairly rushed and the next thing I knew, my back was against the wall, my hands above my head and Chris' body was firmly pressed against mine. I know actions spoke louder than words, but in this particular situation I was incredibly confused. Even that was an understatement.

"Seriously, what the fuck are you doing?" I questioned once more. Surely he had the courtesy to answer – but then again, not many of the male species even knew the definition of the word.

As expected, Chris didn't utter a word. I rolled my eyes at the fact and struggled slightly beneath him; he couldn't exactly expect anything to happen. Unless... That's all he'd wanted this whole time? It's not like he hadn't had me before; since I split with Punk, we hadn't exactly been strangers to the horizontal dance between the bed sheets. Tilting my head to the side at the thought, I contemplated questioning him again, but in a different form.

"No strings?" I mused, eyebrow arching slightly.

"No strings" Chris huffed quietly in reply before he attached his lips roughly to mine, catching me off guard.

If that's all this had been this whole time, why was I so worried? Had I read everything wrong? It wouldn't surprise me in all honesty; I did tend to be a bit thick at times. Pushing all thoughts from my mind, I allowed my eyes to close and arched my back a little.

Chris' hands unwrapped from my wrists and travelled down the side of my body, coming to a stop on my hips before he playfully thrust his own hips against mine. Groaning lowly, I bit down against his lip and pulled away, staring lustfully into his bright, baby blue eyes as he smiled that cheeky, crooked smile of his. I took a moment to analyze the situation as he began attacking my neck with kisses.

I was in the presence of a fairly attractive man who seemed willing to keep things low key and no strings attached – which was great but these sorts of things never ended well. Someone always got hurt whether it the man or the woman. Was it really worth the risk? I couldn't be sure, but in all honesty as long as he cared about me to an extent and didn't go blabbing to the whole world; maybe the "status" of whatever it was we were and had been doing would change.

Only time could tell, but was I really willing to see where this could possibly lead? I had a career and a reputation to uphold and he was always darting off with his band. This game of love always had a way of beating me no matter how hard I tried so I wasn't too sure if this would be worth it in the end. I mean, look what happened with Punk. It ended bitterly and we would probably hate each other for the rest of our lives, much like every other relationship – bar one – had ended. Then again, I could be a total cow if I felt like it and that probably never helped matters.

Chewing on the side of my lip, I shook all the thoughts from my mind and focussed on my current predicament.

Fuck it.

I was gonna enjoy this while it lasted whether it be a few days of a few months, I was going to damn well enjoy it.

* * *

**Should I make this a proper story or leave it as a oneshot? Thoughts?**


End file.
